


Relax

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “If I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.” Gibbs/Abby, implied OT3 G/J/A; Gibbs' POV





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in the Two Teams AU, Gibbs' POV. Implied OT3

 

“If I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.”

She blinks innocently at him, holding his saw with a smile, “I’m just standing here.”

He keeps sanding the wood, doesn't look at her, a hint of a smile on his face, “With my tool.”

“You’re the one who said to come over.”

“For dinner, tomorrow.”

“Semantics, Gibbs.” She sets the tool down, fiddles with another. “Besides, I didn’t have anywhere else to be.”

“Because Jen’s on stakeout.”

She pouts, her lower lip quivering dramatically, “It’s like Leon knows when I need to cuddle.” He smirks softly, sets the sander down. She jumps to attention at the sound, looks up at him, her eyes wary, “I didn’t make you do that.”

He makes his way to her, sets aside the hammer she has before he grasps her wrist gently, leading her to the stairs, “Nope.”

“Gibbs...” She whines, just slightly, but he can pick up the trepidation in her voice.

“Don’t worry,” he mutters against her ear and feels her relax.

He knows she doesn’t need anything besides physical contact, and as he leads her to the bedroom, he’s already deciding on how to give her just that. He puts on a fresh shirt and boxers, leaving her to shower and change. She showers quickly, and by the time he’s finished making the bed, she’s stepping back into the room. The Marine shirt she’s chosen makes him smile. It was the one she always wore when she was over. He lays back on the bed, pats the spot beside him.  He shivers slightly as her damp hair brushes against his face as she situates herself against him. She sighs contently as she falls into his embrace. He strokes her back gently, feeling her relax further. It was nice. It wasn’t often that they relaxed together, and honestly, he wasn’t sure when the last time was.

And while cuddling was nice, he could feel the tension in her shoulders and neck. Long work hours were always stressful, and he could tell by the way she flinched slightly that she was long overdue for a massage. He nudges her gently.

“Lay on the bed,” He mummers.

She does so with minimal protest, and he sets to work, working to remove the knots from her neck and upper back. She moans her appreciation, and he lets her body tell him just where to work. It wasn’t long before she was falling asleep under his touch. He carefully moves her under the blankets before getting in beside her, letting her breathing lull him to sleep.

And if Jen emails him a photo in the morning of him and Abby asleep, taken when she’d returned from her stakeout late last night, he merely smiles softly and puts it in a folder titled _Confidential_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fluff. Leave a comment if you did!


End file.
